Freebird
by LupusYoukai
Summary: A Crackfic challenge for KatYoukai. Shojouai, shonenai, Authors, etc. Royed, LinaxLegeThe challenge. No like, no read.


A/N- Ah, a challenge fic writen for a friend- KatYoukai.  
Name- Freebird  
WARNING- If you do not like OC's(Okay, more along the lines of authors) in a fic, get out.  
If you do not like shonen-ai, get out.  
If you do not like shojou-ai, get out.  
If you do not like fics with Author on Author, get out.  
If you do not like fics with Authors as main characters, get out.  
If you're fine with the above, please continue and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Freebird**

**Book One**

A young woman sighed as she looked up at Eastern Headquarters. She had just enrolled in the military as an alchemist and was assigned to Eastern Headquarters. She wore glasses, and had her sepia pulled back in a ponytail. "Well, it's seems that Armageddon has arrived. I'm in the military," She flicked a strand of loose hair out of her eyes and entered into what could be described as a literal hell.

Almost the whole base was currently on Spring Cleaning Duty. Save the fuming, short blonde in the corner. People rushed left and right with folders while others just cleaned. She tapped a blonde haired man on the shoulder. He turned around, a cigarette clenched tightly in his mouth. "Yes?"

"Um, uh, I'm looking for a Colonel Mustang. I'm new and the letter I got told I was to be under his command," She replied nervously, fingering her letter. The man nodded.

"Right. Mustang's office is down the hall and to your left. By the way, my name's Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," He said, shifting the cigarette to the other side of hi mouth. She bowed in acknowledgement and hurried down the way to Roy' office, only stopping to tell Havoc her name.

"Oh, and my name's Aquila Animi and I'm the Legend's Bird Alchemist!" And with that, she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Havoc chuckled.

"That girl has no idea what she's getting into."

-

Roy looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "Enter," Aquila opened the door, peeked around and then entered.

"Colonel Mustang?" She asked. Roy put his pen down.

"Yes. I assume you're Aquila Animi, The Legend's Bird Alchemist," Aquila nodded and sat down on one of Roy's couches. He picked up a folder and scanned it. "Legend's Bird, best with earth alchemy, barely passed the test and apparently lazy," She grinned guiltily. "Alright. You'll be under Colonel Black. She's a few offices down."

Aquila nodded, bowed and left the room as quickly. Roy shook his head sadly as he returned to his paperwork, knowing Hawkeye would know if he didn't do it.

-

A young Xingian woman, probably no older than twenty-five with slightly curly dark brown hair down to her shoulders who wore glasses looked up as she heard the door open and saw a young woman enter the room. "Can I help you?"

Aquila looked over and saw the woman. "Um, do you know where Colonel Black is?" She asked. The woman nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. Lina's currently out getting some paperwork," The woman said, shrugging. "My name's Cherry Youkai, but I'd prefer if you called me Kat. So, what's your name?" Aquila sighed, and, blowing the stray piece of hair out of her face again, responded.

"I'm Aquila Animi, The Legend's Bird Alchemist," She responded, bowing. Kat raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"You're from Xing, aren't you?" Aquila nodded. "You don't have to bow to me, I'm a rank below you," Kat laughed. "Lina should be back soon, you can wait here."

Aquila sighed in relief and sat down at the nearest desk that had a name tag on it that read 'Second Lieutenant Marie Hikari'. "Uh, Kat, who's Marie Hikari?"

Kat looked up. "Darkness; she's just one of the squad. She prefers to be called Dark or Darkness, but I call her Darkness seeing as Dark reminds me of a show I like," She shrugged. "So, why did you enroll in the military Lege?" Aquila looked up from where she was examining her acception letter.

"Ah, my father was a Colonel who was discharged after the Ishbalan Rebellion, so, I'm an only child, thus, I have to follow the family tradition," She replied, sticking a pen in her mouth and chewing on it.

The two looked over at the door when it opened. A woman with short brown hair and glasses entered the room, carrying a large stack of folders. She looked over at Aquila, and sighed.

Placing the stack of paper on her desk, she straitened her glasses. "Legend's Bird?" She asked, glancing at Aquila. The woman nodded, feeling nervous under the stare of the other. "I'm Colonel Celina Black, the Legionaire Alchemist; Roy said I'd be getting some one new," She sighed, sitting down at her desk. She motioned to the desk closest to hers. "This will be your seat for the time you are under me, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Aquila said, saluting and hurrying over to her desk. Lina glanced at Kat who just shrugged.

It was then that the door opened and a woman with short, curly, dirty blond hair who wore glasses entered the room. She glanced at Aquila, who was leaning back in her chair, looked at Kat who was working before turning to Lina.

"Lina, the general requests that Legend's Bird reports immediately to the conference room to be introduced," A large thud accompanied this as Aquila lost her balance and fell to the floor, cursing.

"Understood Marie," Lina replied, getting out of her seat. "Lege, follow me," Aquila nodded slowly as she got up off of the floor.

-

Edward Elric fumed as he entered Roy's office to turn in the paperwork hew had just been working on. Roy didn't even look up when Ed placed the file on his desk and turned to leave the room.

"Ah, Fullmetal," Roy said, looking up from his paperwork. "I didn't notice you," Ed twitched. "Don't worry; it's not a height crack. I'm just busy, seeing as we have a new alchemist here."

Ed turned around opening his mouth to speak before he heard the communication radio flare to life. "All military personnel please report to the conference room. I repeat all military personnel to the conference room."

"What was that for?" Ed asked. Roy put down his pen and stretched as he go out of his chair.

"You'll see soon enough Fullmetal."

-

Aquila peeked through the door quickly before pulling her head back in, eyes wide in fear. Her heart beat rapidly as she slumped to the floor. Lina gave her an apologetic grin. "What's wrong Lege?" Aquila looked up at the woman and sighed.

"It's just, well, I didn't expect there to be that many people out here at Eastern Headquarters," She replied, her voice giving away her nervousness.

"I felt the same when I first came out here," Lina replied, sitting down next to Aquila, who looked over at her superior. "I was twenty-eight and a Lieutenant Colonel. I'd been out west prior to that," She leaned back against the wall and put her hands behind her head. "Western Headquarters' is a pretty small place, thus it was a large change for me. We have a few minutes to spare, where'd you come from?"

Aquila sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, putting her head down. "I came from a small town out here in the east. Drandy if you want to be exact. Nice place, pretty calm," She said, closing her eyes. "Four hundred people isn't that many. The town cop lived four doors down. Go figure that I usually got caught for small crimes," Aquila laughed, taking her glasses off to clean them. She glanced over at Lina, who was smiling softly.

"I see," The Colonel responded, getting up from her position on the floor and offering a hand to Aquila. "Well, up ya go Lege, it's nearly time," Aquila nodded and grabbed Lina's hand, a weak grin spreading across her face.

-

Hughes grinned as the attention of the room shifted to him, the people wondering why they were there. Pushing his glasses up, he spoke. "Now, I know why you're all here . . . to see a picture of my beautiful daughter!" He pulled a picture out of his pocket before someone in the crowd stood up and threw their chair at him. Hughes got up, holding a hand to his head and coughed slightly. "Okay then, Eastern Headquarters has gotten a new alchemist! So, please give a warm, Eastern Headquarters welcome to Aquila Animi, The Legend's Bird Alchemist!"

Aquila grinned shyly as Kat pushed her out the door and into the room. Hughes handed her a microphone before leaving the room.

"Um, hi," She said, waving slightly. "Yeah, I'm Legend's Bird and you can call me Lege," Everyone turned their attention when the door opened and Edward Elric entered the room, Roy Mustang soon following him. Ed caught site of Aquila before turning back on Roy.

"A kid?" He asked, noticing full well how Aquila was shorter than him, even if only by four centimeters. Aquila sighed, she had heard of Fullmetal's obsession with his height.

"That 'kid' Fullmetal, is ten years older than you," Roy responded, smirking. Ed blinked, thinking for a minute before a wide grin spread over his face.

"I'm no longer the shortest person here," He said, his eyes lighting up. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You never were, you're just to sensitive about your height problem, shrimp," Roy replied. Ed's eye twitched as he began to fume.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A FIVE YEAR OLD WOULD BE TALLER THAN HIM!" Ed yelled, ready to lunge at Roy, Hawkeye sighed across the room, pulled her gun out and shot a bullet between the two alchemists, who each took a step back in shock. They both turned to face Hawkeye, who still had her gun in her hand.

"Cut it out you two, now is not the time to fight," She said, putting the gun away, glaring at the two. Roy and Ed nodded silently and took seats at the opposite ends of the room. Hawkeye turned to Aquila, indicating for her to finish. Aquila nodded before her eyes rolled up into her head as she passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. Hawkeye sighed. How often were new arrivals going to pass out from nervousness!

-

Aquila blinked as the room she was in slowly came into focus. She was in a hospital room. She looked to her right and saw Lina, who was staring at her.

"Nice to see you awake Lege," Lina said, grinning. Aquila blinked as the memories of what happened to her at the announcement happened. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Lina raise her own hand, silencing the woman. "Don't worry, I passed out as well. It's not easy doing that, yet the General insists that it is done."

Aquila nodded slowly, moving a bit so that she was in a sitting position on the bed. "Right; I see," She mumbled, messing with the bed covers. Lina shifted slightly and began talking.

"Lege, I was just recently looking through your criminal history," Aquila grinned guiltily, "And I noticed that you were charged a few times for sticking two people who hated each other into closets." Aquila nodded, her guilty grin turning triumphant.

"The one I did that to never disliked each other, they were too stubborn to admit they liked each other," She replied, the grin spreading farther across her face. "They usually did end out getting together. May I ask as to why you're so curious?" Aquila smirked, glancing at Lina. Lina coughed into her hand.

"Roy Mustang and Edward Elric," Lina replied. Aquila blinked, confused. Her smirk grew larger as she caught onto what Lina was saying.

"Flame and Fullmetal?" She asked. Lina nodded. "Ah, right; the blonde and the black that came in before I fainted. Yes, I see what you're saying, I'll do it."

"Thanks."

* * *

We thank you for flying with Wolf Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your ride. If you did not, flight attendants will be handing out barf bags on your way out. Please come again.


End file.
